The Keeper's meet the Equestria Girls transcript
This is the transcript for The Keeper's meet the Equestria Girls. Transcript Prologue: the princess summit :chugging :Applejack: Hoo-wee! Your very first princess summit. You must be over the moon, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I am excited. But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, too. :Pinkie Pie: You're 'nervicited'! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!!" But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there! :Fluttershy: I'm there almost every day. :Applejack: You've got no reason to fret, Twi. Everything's gonna be just– :Rarity: TWILIGHT! Oh, sorry, darling, but I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you? :Twilight Sparkle: It's in my bag. Just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it. Haven't really gotten accustomed to these yet, either. :Rarity: You are a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing. :fanfare :Flash Sentry: Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle! :Princess Cadance: laughs Twilight! I haven't seen you since the coronation! :Princess Celestia: We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you. :conversation :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Spike: What's wrong, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, guys. I'm just... worried, I guess. Princess Cadance was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a princess, Celestia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own? :Spike: That would be awesome! :Twilight Sparkle: No, it would not! Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader! :Spike: Aw, sure ya will, Twilight. Now c'mon, you should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow! sigh :Twilight Sparkle: sigh Sure. :Twilight Sparkle: grunts Can't... tuck...! grunts :twang :Twilight Sparkle: Just trying to get comfortable! Ugh! :theme song The element of magic is stolen :chirping :pawsteps :creaks :Boss Wolf: Ugh! :Spike: Huh? What? :Twilight Sparkle: yawns My crown! He's got my crown! Stop! Thief! He's stolen my crown! :Rest of main cast: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: Stop! grunts :Boss Wolf: grunts :clatter :Main cast: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: What did you do with my crown? :Boss Wolf: Enjoy your last days... Princess. :Main cast: gasps :Fluttershy: Who was that? :Celestia: Boss Wolf, a servant to Lord Shen, a former friend of mine. He was once the prince of an ancient city in another world. But, when he did gain the throne of his family, he turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help him, but he eventually decided to abandon his parents wisdom and pursue his own path. One that has sadly led to Boss Wolf stealing your crown. :Spike: He replaced Twilight's with this one. :Princess Celestia: I suppose Lord Shen thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and Element of Harmony. :Twilight Sparkle: But I don't understand. Where did he go? Why did he take the crown? :Princess Celestia: You'll soon know more about this place than even I do. :Princess Luna: This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons. :Pinkie Pie: Sparkly! :Princess Luna: It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over. :Princess Celestia: sigh I had always hoped that Lord Shen would someday use it to come, to travel to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened. :Princess Cadance: Twilight, you and your friends must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense. :Princess Luna: Your crown does not belong in the place Lord Shen now calls home. And in his possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves. :Princess Celestia: You understand the importance of your task? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course. :Princess Celestia: Good. Then you must go at once. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Princess Luna: Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return. :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Aaaah! :Spike: yelping :Rest of the main cast: screaming Arrival :Mane Cast: groans :Spike: Uh, Guys? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike? Are you a... dog? :Spike: I... think so. But I have no idea what you are! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Mane Cast: screams panting :Spike: Guys, you have to get it together! :Twilight Sparkle: breathing sigh What... does the rest of us look like? :Spike: Um, like you. Only not you. Your muzzles are really small. :Rarity: My muzzle?! panics :Spike: Are you gonna scream again? Where are we? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. But that must serve as the gateway back to Equestria. We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there. :{massive explosion} :Applejack: Maybe we should follow that explosion first? :Spike: Works for me. Yeah, I don't think that's how the new you is supposed to– :Mane Cast: Whooaaa... Whoa! Ooh... nervously :Twilight Sparkle: C'mon, Spike. I do not wanna be like this for longer than I have to. :Spike: Well, look on the bright side. You don't have those pesky wings to worry about anymore. :{Swords clashing and punches} :Fluttershy: {gasps} What was that? :Rainbow Dash: Lets see. :Rex Salazar: {grunts} {punches} Zak! Need help? :Zak Saturday: Yeah big time. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, fight party! Lets go! :Twilight Sparkle: No, lets just watch for now. :Wasp Mutants: {buzzing} :Leonardo: {grunts} Casey, April, watch your backs! :Casey and April: Right! {April slices off a Wasp mutants stinger} :Wasp Mutant: {roars} :Leonardo: Raph! Look out! :Raphael: {grunts} Thanks bro! :Spider Man: {grunts} {Lands on side of building} This is getting embarrassing guys. :Raphael: No kidding Spidey. {grunts} :Rex Salazar: {grunts} :April: Ben! We may some help over here. :Ben Tennyson: I'm on it April. Time for some air support from Jetray. {omnitrix sounds} Echo Echo? Aww man! :Raphael: That's not gonna help Ben we need. Air Support!! :Danny Fenton: Somebody call in... :Julie Yamamoto: For air support! :{Plasma bolt and laser noises} :Dark Legion soldiers: {canine whine} {grunts} :Julie Yamamoto: We also brought in some new ground forces. :Po: Woohoo!! My fist hungers for justice! {stomach growls} That was my.. fist. Meeting the Keepers :Zak Saturday: {Grunts} :Boss Wolf: {Growls menacingly} :Twilight Sparkle: {gasps} {runs forward and knocks into Boss Wolf} :Boss Wolf: Ugh! {growls} {shocking gasps} Soldiers, retreat! :{soldiers retreat} :Leonardo: Is everyone alright? :Raphael: I think so, bro. :Zak Saturday: I don't think I would be if it wasn't for her. :{everyone gathers around Twilight mumbling} :Raphael: Wow. I can't believe you tackled him like that. :Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't just stand there. :Rex Salazar: It is weird though, Boss Wolf never runs away like that. :Twilight Sparkle: Boss Wolf?! :Po: You've heard of him? :Twilight Sparkle: Sort of... :Ben Tennyson: {mumbles to himself} :Twilight Sparkle: What are you staring at? :Ben Tennyson: Its just, I don't think I've ever seen you before. Did you just move here to Bellwood from another town? :Twilight Sparkle: Um... yes! Another... heh, town. My name's Twilight. :Leonardo: Nice to meet you Twilight. I'm Leonardo, and this is my brother, Raphael. :Raphael: Hey. :Leonardo: And these are my students, Casey and April. :Spider-Man: My name's Spider-Man. :Rex Salazar: Name's Rex. :Zak Saturday: I'm Zak Saturday. :Po: I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior. :Ben Tennyson: My names Ben, Ben Tennyson and this is my girlfriend Julie. :Julie Yamamoto: Hey. :Diana Lombard: I'm Diana and this is Java. :Java: {grunts} :Raphael: Don't look now guys. But, I don't think she's alone. :Twilight Sparkle: It's ok guys, come out. :Ben Tennyson: So, Twilight was it? Who are these? :Twilight Sparkle: These are my friends. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and... Huh? :Zak Saturday: Hey Raph, your shell always vibrate? :Raphael: No, nor did have a girl clinging to it. :Fluttershy: oof. {trembles} :Po: Come on, we won't bite. What's your name? :Fluttershy: quietly I'm... Fluttershy. :Ben Tennyson: Sorry, what was that? :Fluttershy: quieter It's Fluttershy! :Po: Relax guys I'll handle this. What?! :Fluttershy: {whimpering} :Twilight Sparkle: This is Fluttershy. :Raphael: Well, why didn't she just tell us. :Zak Saturday: Hey Twilight, whats up with your backpack? :Spike: {panting} :Diana Lombard: Hey, whose this little guy? :Twilight Sparkle: That's Spike! My, uh... dog! :Leonardo: Sorry to cut things short, but we're too exposed out here. :Raphael: Right, lets get back to base. :Ben Tennyson: What about them? :Raphael: What about them? :Ben Tennyson: Well, we can't Category:Transcripts